Grand Charter of the Echani Coalition
These are the pillars which the Echani Coalition rests upon. It is the founding document of the coalition and its highest set of laws. All citizens and members of the coalition are required to obey them for the greater good of all echani brothers and sisters in the Galaxy. =Article I: The Legislative Branch= Section 1: The legislators of the Echani Coalition The Grand Assembly and the Echani Command, lead by the High Protector, shall make the laws of the Echani Coalition. They are the coalitions supreme authority and there words are to be obeyed. Section 2: Selection of Representatives The Grand Assembly and the Echani Command, lead by the High Protector, is the legislator of the Echani Coalition. Its members will be selected by the already present members. In case of no members present, new members will be selected by duel. Section 3: Term of Service One is a member of the the Grand Assembly and the Echani Command until death or until a 'vote of no confidence' has been passed. Section 4: Citizenship In order to become a citizen of the Echani Coalition one must subdue to The Grand Charter of the Echani Coalition and swear loyalty to its people and its leaders. Section 5: Representation of Planets Each member-planet are promised one main representative in the Grand Assembly on Abbaji. It is however the planets own responsibility to arrange this. Section 6: Vote of No Confidence In case of a 'vote of no confidence' the accuser must approach the High Protector. If it is the High Protector that is accused then the accuser can approach the Echani Command. He or she must also produce his charge against the accused. Then the Echani Command will vote on it. If one of the members of the Grand Assembly or the Echani Command is being accused he or she cannot vote. Section 7: Salary of Legislators A member of the Echani Command will be paid the sum of 1,000,000 cr. each fiscal year if requested. If not then the payment will go to the benefit of the coalition. Section 8: Legislative Quoram The majority of the the Grand Assembly and the Echani Command must vote in favor of a bill before it becomes law. The High Protector may always place a veto however. In wartime all legislative authority is placed on the High Protector. =ARTICLE II: THE EXECUTIVE BRANCH= Section 1: Length and Limits of High Protectors Term The High Protector is the supreme leader of the Echani Coalition and is chosen for life. He or she may only be removed from office by his or her own choosing, the pass of a 'vote of no confidence', or by death. Section 2: Selection of the President The High Protector is chosen by the citizens of the Echani Coalition upon the death or removal of the former one. =ARTICLE III: THE JUDICIAL BRANCH= Section 1: Appointment of Judges The Grand Assembly and the Echani Command functions as the Supreme Court, reigning supreme in all judicial matters. In wartime all judicial authority is turned over to the High Protector. =ARTICLE IV: ADDITIONAL PROCEDURES AND REQUIREMENTS= Section 1: Changes and Amendments to the Constitution Changes to this document, the Grand Charter of the Echani Coalition, must be confirmed by all members of the The Grand Assembly and the Echani Command. Section 2: Military Intervention in State Matters The Army of the Echani Coalition also functions as the highest law enforcement in the coalition, having authority over all possible planetary law enforcement agencies. Section 3: Fines and imprisonment Failure to comply by the rules and regulations of the Echani Coalition, even those not stated here, will result in consequences. The consequences may vary from fines to imprisonment and in some cases even execution. Section 4: Age of Voting Eligibility Citizens shall be able to vote at the at the age of 15 standard years. Section 5: Declaring War and Making Peace Treaties The authority of declaring war, conducting diplomacy and making peace treaties are reserved by members of the The Grand Assembly and the Echani Command and must always be discussed and approved by a majority of its members. Category:Government Category:Doctrines and Teachings